


Good morning

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: A birthday wake up





	Good morning

It starts with feather light strokes against the curve of your hips. Your body sinks into the touch, feeling the gentle tickle of his fingers creep up the side of your body. Eyes still closed, you can feel the warmth of his broad body curled behind yours. He plants slow gentle kisses on your exposed shoulder. Hearing your breath change as you slowly stir, he tilts his head to rain kisses against the crook of your neck—his favorite spot to kiss. You let out a soft gasp, letting him know you’re awake. He pulls you closer against his hard body, wrapping his strong arm around you, caging you in for a hug. His mouth trails up the back of your neck, lips tickling the shell of your ear. Your face lights up with a sleepy smile at your human alarm clock. Squeezing you tightly against his body, he whispers, “Happy Birthday darling.”


End file.
